Digimon : The Ultimate Doom
by crest of hope
Summary: The Digidestine must unite with the legendary warriors and team xros heart to prevent the Ultimate Doom please. Read prologue.first episode. One will be rewritten. Soon
1. Prolouge

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Digimon or this story. Before he died, my brother—pen name autowarrior (R.I.P.) —told me to make his stories better and to finish them . I will grant him that request in his honor, so please , review. I accept all constructive criticism . Thank you. To honor autowarrior, I will finish this story is a crossover of Digimon Adventure (02), Frontier , and Xros wars I did some changes to the story : They all took place in the same world , The Celestial Digimon are above the Digimon Sovereigns and Genni is a messanger to the digimon Sovereigns the fifteen DigiMemories are guardian spirits of the digital is what happened in those series for a refreshment**_

**Digimon : The Ultimate Doom**

**Prologue**

**Digimon Adventure**

On August 1 , 1999 , seven children from Japan are

suddenly thrust into a strange dimension called the

"Digital World" while they are at summer camp.

During their adventure, children Tai , Matt, Sora, Izzy,

Mimi , Joe, and T.K. , discover that they are in a land

where digital creatures called "Digimon" dwell.

Befriending seven other Digimon, the children learn

that they have the ability to help their partners

digitally evolve (digivolve) into stronger, powerful

forms that can combat enemies for a short amount of

time. Setting off on their journey, the children start

searching for a way home.

The children later learn that they are the

"DigiDestined", chosen children with compatibilities

with Digimon, and they are the only hope in

destroying the evil that is slowly consuming the

Digital World. When the culprit reveals himself to be

Devimon, who sent Black Gears that would brainwash

other Digimon into attacking them, he begins

targeting T.K. and Patamon, as the two have the

most effective power against him. Fortunately,

Patamon, as Angemon, defeats him at the cost of his

own life and is reborn as a Digimon Egg. However,

Devimon is only a pawn in a greater threat, forcing

the DigiDestined to move out across the world.

The DigiDestined travel to the continent Server and

learn they have the ability to help their Digimon

digivolve further with the power of Crests. However,

Etemon, who runs his Dark Network across the

continent, is also interested in them and attempts to

prevent the DigiDestined from obtaining them. Once

all the Crests have been gathered, Tai and

MetalGreymon destroy Etemon and his Dark Network

for good. Unfortunately, they slip into the Real World,

where they realize that evil Digimon have begun

crossing a dimensional gate from the Digital World to

enter Earth.

Tai returns to the Digital World to round up the

DigiDestined, where he learns of another threat,

Myotismon, who is preventing them from working

together and activating their Crests. When

Myotismon fails, he decides to enter the Real World to

capture a pre-destined eighth DigiDestined child.

Once the DigiDestined return to their hometown,

shortly after, Tai learns that his younger sister, Kari ,

is the eighth child and is partnered with Gatomon,

one of Myotismon's henchmen. Once Myotismon is

destroyed, the DigiDestined realize that the Digital

World has grown worse since their departure.

Upon returning, the Dark Masters, four elite evil

Digimon, reveal themselves to be the true culprits

behind every enemy the DigiDestined had faced thus

far. As the DigiDestined battle them while losing allies

in the process, they experience hardships of their

own, including their group temporarily disbanding.

However, all of them realize they cannot save the

Digital World without each other, and once the last

Dark Master is defeated, Apocalymon reveals himself

to be their final enemy. Once he is defeated, the

children returned to the Real World, leaving their

Digimon partners behind.

**Digimon Adventure 02**

Taking place a few years after Digimon Adventure, the

Digital World comes under attack by a mysterious

human calling himself the Digimon Emperor who is

enslaving Digimon with his black rings while building

Control Spires that negate Digivolution. To fight him,

T.K and Kari, along with three new children, gain a

type of Digivice called a D3 , which allows them to

open a gate to be transported to the Digital World

through any computer and a D-Terminal that holds

Crest-themed relics called Digi-Eggs ( DigiMentals)

that allow Patamon and Gatomon, along with the new

Digimon Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon to

Armor Digivolve as a counter to the presence of

Control Spires. They eventually stop the Digimon

Emperor, revealed to be the boy genius Ken Ichijouji,

thanks to the sacrifice of Wormmon , Ken's partner.

With the Digimon Emperor defeated, the DigiDestined

proceed to help the resident Digimon rebuild their

homes. However, after his defeat, and soul searching,

Ken learns of a mysterious woman who can turn

Control Spires into constructs resembling living

Digimon. Though Veemon, Hawkmon, and

Armadillomon were able to Digivolve naturally, the

Control Spire Digimon prove to be stronger until Ken

joins the gang and they learn of DNA Digivolution,

enabling their Digimon to fuse with each other in pairs

for more power. However, the mysterious woman,

revealed to be a human-Digimon hybrid called

Arukenimon, responds by creating BlackWarGreymon.

Though the construct refuses to follow her orders,

Arukenimon and her lackey Mummymon take

advantage of his drive to destroy the Destiny Stones

that keep the dimensional barriers of the human and

Digital Worlds from blending.

Eventually, when the battle was brought to the Real

World, Arukenimon and Mummymon's boss, Yukio

Oikawa, makes himself known. Despite interference

from Daemon and his forces, Oikawa extracts from

Ken data of the Dark Spore, the object responsible for

Ken becoming the Digimon Emperor, and copies it

into a group of children who wish for the greatness

the old, evil Ken had. Those spores develop into

flowers that harvest the infected children's energy.

Eventually, the DigiDestined confront Oikawa, only to

learn he is a loner whose only friend in the world was

the late Hiroki Hida, Cody's father, and that his

actions were so he can enter the DigiWorld.

However, it was then revealed as Oikawa attempted

to make his way into the Digital World that he was

only a pawn/vessel for the true mastermind,

Myotismon from the first series, now reborn as

MaloMyotismon. Eventually, after a long battle with

aid from the DigiDestined from all over the world, the

Japanese DigiDestined destroyed MaloMyotismon.

**Digimon Frontier**

Long ago, a group of ten Digimon sacrificed

themselves to defeat an ultimate evil that threatened

the Digital World. These Ancient Warriors created

artifacts from their data, the twenty "Spirits" (ten

Beast spirits and ten Human spirits, one of each for

each element), before leaving the Digital World in the

care of the three Celestial Digimon. However, one of

the three, Cherubimon begins a reign of terror. To

counter this, the Celestial Digimon Ophanimon

summons five children from the human world into the

Digital World via the train-like Trailmon . There, these

five Digi-Destined find their respective Human Spirits

and "Spirit Evolve" into Digimon, the Legendary

Warriors. However, while finding their respective

Beast Spirits, the five find themselves hunted by five

other Legendary Warriors that serve Cherubimon (for

five of these spirits were given to the care of

Cherubimon before his corruption).

After they defeat four of them (JP destroys one,

another loses his Beast Spirit to Koji and is destroyed

by Duskmon for being useless, Zoe destroys another

and Takuya destroys the last one), Koji Minamoto

discovers that Duskmon, the fifth evil Legendary

Warrior, is really his twin brother Koichi Kimura . With

Takuya Kanbara 's help, Koji is able to free his brother,

and Kouichi restores the Spirits of Darkness to their

true forms and joins the team as the true Warrior of

Darkness, Löwemon .

After they defeat Cherubimon, who is killed by Takuya

as EmperorGreymon, the DigiDestined learn that the

true mastermind was the very evil the Ancient

Warriors sealed away within the Digital World's core,

Lucemon. So now the six DigiDestined must try to

defeat the two Royal Knights who were sent by

Lucemon to scan all of the Digital world's data to

complete his rebirth. Ultimately Takuya and Koji

succeed in defeating the Knights, but not before they

destroy and scan the whole digital world and free

Lucemon (who scans the Royal Knights after the

DigiDestined defeat them, allowing him to evolve to a

more powerful form than he was before). At this point,

after defeating Takuya and Koji as EmperorGreymon

and MagnaGarurumon, Lucemon destroys the Digital

World's moons. He then began opening a portal to

the real world: a portal that leads to the underground

train station in which the DigiDestined were brought.

He is confronted by the Digidestined who try to attack

him with a mutli hit tactic, fighting together as a

complete team. However Lucemon ends up killing

Koichi (who sacrificed himself to save the others).

Forming the ultimate Legendary Warrior Digimon

Susanoomon by combining all the spirits in Takuya

and Koji, Lucemon is defeated and scanned.

However, all of his evil transforms into another form of

Lucemon, one of pure evil, which tries to go to the

real world. Having almost given up, the spirits of the

Ten Legendary Warriors come to life, along with the

spirits of Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Seraphimon,

giving the kids new hope. Together, they all form a

seemingly more powerful Susanoomon, and defeat

and ultimately destroy Lucemon (at least the evil part

of Lucemon) once and for all, giving the Digital World

its data back, ultimately restoring its true form. The

children go back to the real world and find that an

hour hasn't even passed since they left (only a 1/2

hour at most). They find Koichi, who they discover

was only in the Digital World for having been in a

coma for falling down a flight of stairs. He then wakes

up when Koji arrives, leading everyone into living

happily ever after, having the events of the Digital

World change them forever.

**Digimon Xros Wars season 1**

Taiki Kudō, a 7th grade boy, heard a mysterious

melody and followed it to an alley where a

mysterious, legendary Digivice called the Xros Loader

appeared in front of him. Accompanied by his friends,

Akari Hinomoto and Zenjirō Tsurugi, they were

dragged into the Digital World. They soon realized

that the Digital World was a place inhabited by living

creatures named Digimon and is now slowly being

taken over by an evil empire named the Bagra Army.

Now, Taiki and his "Xros Heart" team become an

important figure to free the world from the Bagra

Army, led by their Emperor Bagramon.

When the Digital World was separated into 108 Zones

with an element named "Code Crown" placed in each

Zone, it invites few parties to collect the Code Crown

to claim each Zone, to achieve the goal into uniting

and taking over the Digital World. Feeling the strong

responsibility to save the world, Taiki forms his own

group named Xros Heart, which is considered a

strong threat to the Bagra Army, and battles along

with some other parties including another human boy,

Kiriha Aonuma, and his Blue Flare group. Also a

human girl, Nene Amano, with her team Twilight.

However, Nene is later revealed to be a figurehead for

Twilight's true leader DarkKnightmon, who

blackmailed her into aiding him. But when he

attempts to dispose of her once she outlived her

usefulness, Nene joins Xros Heart. Later on, Xros

Heart learns that the Code Crowns have the power to

make the wishes of those who reunite them come

true, but Bagramon manages to take them all while

Taiki, Akari, and Zenjirō are sent back to the human

world along with Shoutmon and Tactimon. With Xros

Heart's core members disposed of, Bagramon reveals

DarkKnightmon to be his younger brother as they

begin their reign over the Digital World.

Ending up in their hometown of Kyoto, the human

Xros Heart members and Shoutmon meet Omnimon,

a DigiMemory-sealed Digimon who gave Taiki his red

Xros Loader. However, a giant Tactimon appears

causing havoc, but thanks to the courage of Akari

and friendship of Zenjirō, Shoutmon is able to

digivolve to OmegaShoutmon and destroys Tactimon

for good. Then, Omnimon use his remaining energy to

send Taiki and Shoutmon back to the Digital World

while Akari and Zenjirō wait for their chance to return

the Digital World to assist Taiki.

**Digimon Xros Wars season 2 : The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms**

Upon returning to the Digital World, Taiki and

Shoutmon learn that Bagramon had it reconstructed

into a empire surrounding by seven Kingdoms, each

ruled by a denominated Death General with their own

Darkness Loaders gained from their now-Admiral

DarkKnightmon. Reunited with their allies, Taiki and

Nene convince Kiriha to join forces with them and

they set to travel together through the Kingdoms to

defeat the Generals. They also have to face Nene's

brother, Yū Amano, who becomes DarkKnightmon's

human partner and joins the Bagra Army by thinking

the Digital World as a game for his pleasure.

Meanwhile, Bagramon adds negative energy, gained

from his seven Generals, into his Code Crown and

transforms it into the "Dark Stone" for his upcoming

day for ultimate destruction, which he calls "D5".

During the journey, more about the main characters

past is revealed, some Digimon are killed in battle and

a new DigiXros called the Great Xros giving Shoutmon

the power to become Shoutmon X7. After defeating

the Death Generals, and opening Yū's eyes to the

truth, the Xros Heart United Army finally confronts

Bagramon. But in a turn of events, having gathered

the energy needed, Bagramon reveals that D5 is the

"Dimension Delete and Deadly Destruction Day" that

would cast both the real and digital worlds in

darkness which would combine them with Bagramon

himself reigning over a new world.

Though DarkKnightmon reveals his true colors in an

act to absorb his brother by forcibly DigiXrossing with

him, his actions only worsen things when Bagramon's

destroys DarkKnightmon from the inside and

reconfigures his brother's body into

DarknessBagramon. In the process, Shoutmon dies

while Bagramon sends Taiki and his friends to an

empty space, where they are saved by Akari and

Zenjirō using two DigiMemories. In the final battle,

Yū's Darkness Loader turned into a yellow Xros

Loader for his use. Taiki, Akari and Cutemon decide

to go inside the Dark Stone to find Shoutmon where

they are attacked by the metaphysical incarnation of

Bagramon. When the completed Code Crown chooses

Taiki and not Bagramon as its true owner, Shoutmon

revives alongside all dead Digimon (including allies

and enemies) while the DigiMemories regain their

original forms. From there, the Digimon are all

DigiXrossesed Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode who

destroys DarknessBagramon and save both worlds.

All the Digimon returned to the Digital World while

Taiki and his friends resume their lives in the human

world.

**Digimon Xros Wars season 3: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time**

A year has passed since the battle against Bagramon,

and Team Xros Heart has become a basketball team

consisting of Taiki, Yū and his classmate, Tagiru

Akashi. One day, Tagiru discovers a strange, unstable

realm in-between the human and digital worlds,

known as the Digi Quartz , where Xros Loader wielding children

known as Digimon Hunters hunt down and capture

Digimon that escape from the Digital World and feed

off the negative emotions of humans. Given a Xros

Loader by a strange old man and accompanied by a

Digimon named Gumdramon, Tagiru, along with Taiki,

Yū and their Digimon, join the Digimon Hunt to

investigate and protect their world from rampant

Digimon, while clashing against rival hunters.

In the end, the Clock Store Owner reveals to everyone

the truth: The remaining power from Bagramon after

his defeat and the Digital Power in the human world

created a deadly Digimon called Quartzmon whose

goal is to change the entire human world into

DigiQuartz while eliminating every human. To fight

that, the Clock Store Owner travels to different

timelines, bringing known heroes from other Digital

Worlds to unlock the "Brave Snatcher", created from

Bagramon's right arm, in order to defeat Quartzmon.

While a Hunter named Ryōma was chosen to be the

one to hunt Quartzmon, Ryōma turned out to be

manipulated by Quartzmon, gravely injuring Taiki.

Tagiru is chosen as Taiki and Ryōma's replacement

and, in a decisive battle, uses the power of the Brave

Snatcher to defeat Quartzmon and capture his

DigiEgg. With Quartzmon defeated, the balance

between the Human and Digital Worlds is restored,

forcing the Hunters, their Digimons and the heroes

from other timelines to get separated and return to

their original places.

A month after Quartzmon's defeat, Tagiru and

Gumdramon are reunited and the Clock Store Owner

reappears, revealing that there are still some Digimon

running astray in the Human World. In the occasion,

Taiki confirms his suspicion that the Clock Store

Owner is actually the reincarnation of Bagramon, now

dedicated to protect the Human and Digital Worlds

instead of conquering them.


	2. Episode 1: The New Threat

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The story or Digimon I am just making it better.**_

**Digimon: the Ultimate Doom**

**Episode 1: The New Threat**

**Location : The Digital World Area :Lady Ophanimon's Castle**

In Lady Ophanimon's castle the digimon

Sovereigns, the three Celestial digimon,Genni ,and the 15 legendary digimon of the digi-memories is about to hold a meeting about the horrible turn of events going on in the digital world.

"Somehow Machinedramon and Kimeramon survived escaped the battles against the Azulongmon's digidestines!" said Lady Ophanimon "continue Azulongmon because I don't know anything after that."

"Sure thing Lady Ophanimon." replied

Azulongmon"

"This is the real consern…Kimeramon DNA digivolved to form millinunmon."

"WHAT!" everyone yelled

"The king of all evil. This is vary serious

nobody can defeat him!" cried Lady Ophanimon

"Hello I'm not done" shouted Azulongmon

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN! AND! SHUT UP!OKAY!" yelled Seraphimon so loud that all the windows in the castle broke and the ground shook.

Then in an instant the castle was completely quiet.

"Now lets Let Azulongmon Finnish explanning the information!" yelled Seraphimon again then

he turned his head to the left and quietly said "continue Azulongmon"

"Okay now he revived Armageddonmon,

MaloMyotistmon, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Pedimon, Puppetmon, MetalSeedramon, MetalEtamon, Devimon, Tactimon, Blastmon,

DarkKnightmon, Bagramon and gave each of them a 50000 men army with the power to digi-xros. Then he revived Belphamon, Barbramon, Lilthmon, Deamon, and Lucimon." explained Azulongmon. " He gave them a

100000 army with the power to digi-xros

Please continue Genni.

"Okay, everyone he revived he made them ten times stonger, faster, and more powerfull. He also gave devimon the power to digivolve to

ultimate. but he has to go back to champion to recharge his energy." Genni explained

"Okay it looks like we have a huge problem. Lady Ophanimon and Lord cherubimon come

with me outside to talk about what we should do everbody else stay hear." ordered Seraphimon

So the three celestial digimon went outside to talk about what they should do to deal with the problem so three hours later they rentered the castle

"Everyone listen up we let Ophanimon speak " said Seraphiom

"What we come up with is that we have to unite the 12 digidestines with the legendary warriors with team xros heart and that is final" said Lady Ophanimon

"So unite them as soon as possible" yelled

Cherubimon.

**Location:Digital World**

**Area:Millenniummon base**

In a room that is large and dark, in a tall

arching chair stood a being the had a bee-like body with four long legs and large sharp claws on his hands and legs. He has two legs and four arms, a long tongue, sharp teeth, and has a rhino horn on his face. He's got angelic-like

wing things on his back he has a large cannon coming from his back his name brought frear all over the digital world.

"Devimon come hear now" yelled

Milleniummon

"Yes Master" replied Devimon as he ran toward his master

Devimon didn't dare to look up into his

master's face, knowing full well that privilege was reserved for only when his master told him to.

" send Triceramon and a small army to Obidia in the real world and try to defeat those pathetic digidestines since they can't digivolve

to ultimate or mega so it should be easy to defeat them don't fail me Devimon" ordered Milleniummon with his cold frightening voice "Quickly and dont fail me" yelled

Milleniummon

**Location:real world**

**Area:Kamiya residence.**

Matt entered Tai's apartment along with T.k., Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Cody.

"Well that just leaves the one who is always see how long he is late"said Izzy with they waited and waited and waited some more they waited two hours and fifty nine minuets after they were supposed to start Davis

finally entered Tai's apartment.

"Well well well look who finally decided to show up"said T.k.

"Hay,guys am i late again?" Davis asked as he entered Tai's apartment

"Davis you know the answer to that quetion" said Izzy

"Well davis I guess we all know you still didn't change in the past three years" said Tai

KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOM was the next thing that was heared and the building made violent all digivices started to Tai picked up

his digivice to see what is happening he saw about fifty to eighty signals all close by.

"um, every one I picking up fifty to eighty digimon signals all at the park two blocks down we have to go their now " Yelled Tai

So then everyone rushed out side the building and ran to the they arrived Izzy put up the Digimon analyzer to see the Digimon there up against.

***********Digimon Analyzers***********

Name: Triceramon

Level: Ultimate

Attacks: Tri-Horn Attack, Horn disruction

Description: A ultimate level digimom whose resemblies a triceratops is armor is strong enof to protect it against even power full mega level digimon like WarGreymon watch out for its tri horn attack

Name: MadLeomon

Level: Champion

Attacks: fist of evil

Description: Leomon's evil form

"Well according to my computer there is only one Triceramon and seventynine MadLeomon" said Izzy

"we have to digivolve" said agumon

"Right" repied the other digimon

_Agumon digivolve to … Greymon_

_Gabumon digivolve to … Garurumon_

_Byomon digivolve to … Birdramon_

_Tentomon digivolve to … Kabuterriamon_

_Palmon digivolve to … Togemon_

_Gomamon digivolve to … Ikkakumon_

_Veemon digivolve to … Exveemon_

_Hawkmon digivolve to … Aquillamon_

_Wormmon digivolve to … Stingmon_

_Patamon digivolve to … Angemon_

" Cody armor digivolve Armordillomon"

shouted Izzy

"Got it" replied Cody

"Digi-armor ener…gize" souted Cody and Kari

_Armordillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the Drill of Knowleadge_

_Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon the angel of light_

"NOVA BLAST" Greymon souted as he blow a huge fire ball from his mouth which though a Madleomon to the ground.

"HOWLING BLASTER" shouted Garurumon as he then blasted a blue beam from his mouth it hit Triceramon but didn't even made a scratch on him

**Location: Digital world**

**Area:Millennummon base**

At the base devimon was watching the battle carefully when he said "hey let me digi-xros the soilders in this battle to see what comes out ...Triceramon … Madleomon digi-xros"

**Location: the real world**

**Area: Outside the Kamia residence**

"what is happening! cried sora

"It looks like it is absorbing the MadLeomon"repied Davis

"it is digivolving" cried Cody

*******Digimon Analyzer*******

Name: WarTriceramon

Level: Mega

Attacks: Dinosaur crusher

Dinosaur cannon

War dino missle

Description: A triceratops that walks on two legs with heavy crome digizoid armor with a twin missle launcher on the breast plate

"it's a mega level digimon now" said

Kabuterriermon

"and we no longer have the power of

Azulongmon's digicore

"So without our Crest, we cant digivole again," said Dora

"We're doomed," said Yolei.

"No I refuse to give up we didn't have are crest when we faught Apoclymon and

MaloMyotsismon and we won what is the difference now!" yelled Tai

Then out of nowear Genni came walking

toward Izzy

"I agree with Tai and I have a gift from

Azulongmon" said Gennai. "Here are your Crest."

"war dino missle" yelled WarTricramon then two missles came out of his brest plate and exploded on top of greymon which dedigivoved all of the digimon to their rookie forms.

"Agumon wrap digivolved" shouted Tai

"you to Gabumon" said Matt

"Right" repied Agumon and Gabumon

_Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon_

_Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon_

After transforming WarGreymon started to gather all positive energy around him and formed it into a giant orang ball "galga force" WarGerymon yelled then he unlesht the attack the attack went toward WarTriceramon and MetalGarurumon from behined yelled" metal wolf claw" and relesed the missles coming from the wings on his back when both attacks colided they serverly damaged WarTricerimon

Now WarGreymon started to spin rapidly around when he yelled "damon killer" he flew right through WarTricerimon and made a whole in him which eventually deleted him.

**to be continued**


	3. episode 2 heroes United

_**I don't own digimon**_

_**Digimon the ultimate doom**_

_**Episode 2: **__**heroes united **_

_Millenniummon __throne room_

_the digital world_

"Devvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvimon! You failed me!" yelled Millenniummon in a tone so loud that you can tell he was extremely angry, for you could hear his voice three miles away from the castle.

When Devimon heard Millenniummon's voice he got so scared that he started to get shivers for he was scared for his life and made up and excuse so he may live and said said "They had got there crest back which was unexpected"

"What! I Wanted A! Answer! With! An! Explaination! Not! a Pathetic Excuse!" demanded Millenniummon.

Millenniummon then turned to his left and pointed to the six servents and asked " Do any of you have any suggestions on how I should deal with this.

"Lets kill him" suggested MaloMyotismon and MetalEtemon agreed

"Devimon should go back with his whole army and defeat those pest that way he can prove he is not worthless" suggested Apocalymon and Diaboromon agreed

"A whole army and all of us should go," suggested Baguramon

"I agree with Baguramon" stated Lucimon

"Hum! Devimon Go and take your whole army," ordered Millenniummon who paused for a moment before yelling "And! Don't Fail Me! And if you do, Don't! Come! Back! Now every one get out now."

Then everybody cleared out of the room. After everyone was out of the room, Millenniummon gave a signal for a mysterious figure to come in. He then said to the figure

"hey make sure you unite the legendary warriors, the digidestines, and team xros heart. don't let the celestials unite them. Make sure you get to them first. I am giving this task to you because I know Devimon and the other's will fail, and you will not. For you are my most trusted servant."

"yes master, I will kill myself before falling you" Replied the mysterious figure

"Now go, before it is too late and act like if your on their side" replied Millenniummon

Then the figure left the room.

_The Real World_

_Obidia __Park_

One hour had past in Obidia, after the confrontation between Devimon and Millenniummon when a digimon that looked like a demon and a beast that had four feet and had a face like a vampire appeared instantly the twelve chosen children got a little scared.

"Who-who in the world are you?" asked Tai

"Digidestines, dont be alarmed for I come in peace. My name is gradracmon, I am hear to tell you a new evil has arrived in the digital world. In order to defeat this evil you will be joined by two groups, one group of six people called the legendary warriors and the other is a group of five called team xros heart. now I have to go" said Grandracmon

After he said that Grandracmon left to go to Shinjuku when he arrived in Shinjuku he told the legendary warriors to meet the digidestines at Obidia park and team xros heart will meet them there. Then he went to Kento and told team xros heart the same thing then he left the real worlds and went to the digital world.

_Back in Obidia Park_

Then in about thirty minutes a group of six people arrived

"Hey I am Takuya, the leader of the Legendary Warriors," said a boy with goggles around his head.

Then a group of five appeard at the park about thirty minutes later.

" Hey my name is Taki Kudo I am the leader of Xros heart" said a man with goggles around his neck.

"We should introduce ourselves to each other." said Tai.

"I agree, I will go ahead and intoduce my group first" said Takuya

"Okay go ahead, I will go last" said Tai

"Hi, I am Takuya, leader of the Legendary Warriors. I have the spirit of fire. next to me is Koji; he has the spirit of light. That's J.P. and he has the spirit of thunder. That's Zoe; she has the spirit of wind. that is Tommy. he has the spirit of ice. that is Koji's twin brother Koichi. he has the spirit of darkness." said Takuya.

"Hey, I am Taki, that is Nene, to the right of me is Kiriha, and Zenjiro to the left of me is Akari" said Taki

"I am Tai. this is my partner Agumon. I'm the leader of the digidestines. This is my sister Kari and her partner Gatomon. that is Matt and his partner Gabumon. next to him is his brother and Kari's boyfriend T.K. and his partner Patamon. that is my girlfriend Sora and her partner is biomon That is Joe and his partner Gomamon. next to him is his girlfriend Mimi and her partner palmon that is the computer genus Izzy and his partner Tentomon," said Tai.

"Hi, I'm Davis. this is my partner Veemon. over there is Cody and his partner Armadillomon. that's Ken and his partner is wormmon his girlfriend Yolei and her partner Hawkmon," said Davis.

Then a whole bunch of Digimon appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm late for the party," said Devimon.

"Devimon, I see you're still alive" scremed Tai

"Didn't Angemon kill you all those years ago?" stated T.k. with his hand crunched in a fist

"I am not alone this time; I am just going to enjoy the show. attack!" said Devimon.

_Agumon digivolve to Greymon_

_Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon_

_Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon_

_Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon_

_Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon_

_Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon_

_Wormmon digivole to Stingmon_

_Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon_

_Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon_

_Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon_

_Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon_

_Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon_

_Kabuteriamon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon_

_Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon_

_Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon_

_Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon_

_ExVeemon + Stingmon DNA digivolve to Paildramon_

" send them to my Gate of Destiny," said MagnaAngemon.

_Heaven's Blow__ yelled Angewomon as she formed a cross with her hands and blew it at devimons army_

_Giga Blaster metal greymon yelled as he blasted two missiles from his chest _

_howling __nails werugarurumon yelled as he slashed devimons army with is nails_

Then all of devimons army was deleted and fractal code was scaned

Devimon digivolve to ArchDevimon

MagnaAngemon proclaimed, "if I beat you before I will beat you again."

"And I will help," said Angewomon.

_Devil's Lighting_

_Heaven's Charm_

The two attacks collided with each other trying to over power each other attacks soon Angewomon started to loose energy and Archdevimon overpowered her and she fell to the ground. Kari then ran toward her digimon and Archdevimon created a box and through it at them then Angewomon and Kari was captured.

_excilbiar._

_devils sword_

That busted magnaangemon's sword in half so Archevimon attacked and T.k ran toward his digimon and Archdevimon did the same thing to capture T.k. and Magnaangemon

Then Devimon left to the digiworld with the four captives

**To be continued**

**What will Devimon do to Angewomon and MagnaAngemon? Will they be saved in timed?**

**Find out next time on Digimon: The Ultimate Doom**

**Review please.**


End file.
